<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Eve by Coldstarlights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025523">Christmas Eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldstarlights/pseuds/Coldstarlights'>Coldstarlights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Connor Kent - Freeform, Developing Friendships, Forager being a good friend too, Halo being a good friend, Mentioned M'gann M'orzz, Mentions of Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldstarlights/pseuds/Coldstarlights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this and I am not the best at dialogue :0 but I will say I might have projected a bit oops. Anyway, enjoy Victor Stone reminisce on his Christmas and hope for a better life. He is very sad and has nothing :(( I wrote this bc I felt inspired I hope you like it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Victor finds himself outside exploring the huge yard of Megan and Connor’s house. Allowing himself to get lost in the big beautiful oak trees. Running towards the cliff no one knows about the one that has a beautiful view of the ocean. Desperate to feel numb instead of the pain. A man he no longer recognizes is all he sees in the mirror anymore. He sits on the soft ground not caring if the dirt got on his clothes as he watches the waves crash against each other. It’s his only place of peace where he can think and mourn the life he never got as a child. The life he’ll never get as an adult as well.<br/>



Christmas Eve was always the hardest especially after his mother died. The empty living room with bare walls. Due to the fact, his father couldn’t stand to see his mother’s face on the wall or anyone else’s. The torn brown leather couches where he and his mother sat on every Saturday night and watched his favorite cartoons. A room once filled with so much light and happiness suddenly was lonely and cold. No one dared to step into it and his father avoided coming home. There were no more Christmas trees lit with those rainbow lights and ornaments they bought and ones that Victor made.<br/>



“Victor, how about we put some gingerbread cookies for Santa too?” His mother speaks excitedly<br/>


“No mommy! Remember we just watched Shrek! What if he comes alive and tries to kill Santa with the sharp candy cane! Victor speaks fearfully with small tears gathering in his eyes<br/>

“Don’t worry, Baby that won’t happen! But we won’t give him any just in case.” her voice is soft as she smiles brightly at Victor.<br/>


Victor chuckles at the memory remembering how gentle and warm his mother was. The warm embrace she always greeted him with as well. God, what he would give to be a child in his mother’s arms again. The strong desire he had when he was a child to go into that grave with his mother still lingers to this day. He sighs as he remembers that his life is different now and no matter how hard he tries he will never get the life he longs for.<br/>



The urge to cry starts to well up inside of him. Afraid to go back to Megan’s house in fear that he’ll lash out and destroy their house. Afraid to see someone happy with their own family and celebrating Christmas makes him ache to be normal again. To climb into his mother’s bed and feel safe in her arms. Victor wasn’t five anymore and now he’s half-alien, the reality was that nothing was the same.<br/>


Still, no matter how hard he tries. There’s a hope that lies inside of him, One that tells him that somehow we'll be alright. That eventually he’ll love again and maybe just maybe his dad will understand him and make amends. That the time they lost will never truly ever be made up for. But, he’ll try, and maybe they can start to heal together. Victor has never been an optimistic person but something inside him tells him to have this hope. It’s small but you can’t run from hope and stop where it can bloom.<br/>


Victor stares at the ocean as he takes a deep place. He’s in a dark place but the small hope he has will stay. There will never be another life for him to do right. For now, he’ll take it one day at a time. One step in front of the other until eventually he can walk straight and live a life that’s worth fighting for. He’ll get there one day.<br/>


The Christmas tree gleams with white and rainbow lights with the star on top. In the big window of the house. Megan and Connor are seen sitting on the couch cuddling each other. The team sitting on the floor all playing whatever game that Brion brought today. Brion already yells at Forager for not understanding the game at all, while Forager laughs because he knows that Brion is losing already. Staring at the people he calls “freaks” he knows that he belongs with them. Halo makes eye contact with Victor smiling at him. Waving their hand to welcome him inside and for once Victor decides to go in and not to spend another night alone. He walks into the door.<br/>


“VICTOR!! COME PLAY WITH US!” Halo and Forager yell excitedly as they start to explain the game to him.<br/>



Finally, he allows himself to open up a little, he is still hesitant but knows that he feels safe with them there. Maybe just maybe it feels like a family. He’ll never admit that not right now at least. For now, they’ll play games for hours and yell at Brion for cheating all night. </p>
<p>You can’t run from hope</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How did you like the chapter? Please leave kudos and comments they are very much appreciated! I love it when writers do found families like MWAH LET ME MAKE OUT WITH YOU! but really I hope you enjoyed this! Please stay safe and stay inside! wear ur mask and wash your hands! hehe :)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>